tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Marksman
Marksman specialists are there for the GI Joe team when specific Cobra targets need to be acquired and neutralized. Marksmen are the team members who deliver long-range precision fire at selected targets from concealed positions. Recruits in training to be marksman specialists learn fieldcraft techniques and how to gauge distances. They constantly practice their marksmanship skills to perfect their accuracy and hit the target precisely, first round, every time. They also must develop the patience, stamina and discipline to be still for long periods of time, while remaining ready to take advantage of the right moment whenever it presents itself. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: MUX History: In 2014 Greenshirts were sent to Frusenland to protect Acting Interior Minister Gösta Holgersen. Notable G.I. Joe Greenshirt Marksmen * Greenshirt 1842, Gabriel Savage * Rex Hunter OOC Notes Greenshirts counter Cobra Troopers the same way Steel Brigade are counterparts to Cobra's Vipers. While most Greenshirts are Army Rangers, there are representatives from every branch of the military, as well as personnel from the CIA, DEA, FBI, Homeland Security, and other American organizations with an interest in counter-terrorism and national security. Logs 2007 * August 07 - The Legendary Claymore Gets Pwned 2009 * February 11 - "Boeing Assault" - Cobra attacks Chicago 2013 Jun 08 - Decepticon Attack on Training Grounds :Earlier today, the Decepticon identified as Buzzsaw attacked a squad of greenshirts undergoing demolitions training at an off-site secure location. One jeep was lost to the Decepticons' initial attack, and Greenshirts 34 'Waffles', 62 'Smooth Talk' and 145 'Rocksteady' all suffered minor to moderate injuries from the blast, while 910 was allegedly pinned down and interrogated-slash-injured by the Decepticon before backup could arrive from the nearby military base. Transfers to Joe PIT is in progress. All Greenshirts were reported in stable condition. Jun 20 - "Calgary Floods Rescue" Lifeline accompanies a rescue team to Calgary, Alberta, to assist the Canadian authorities with keeping the population safe from severe flooding. Aug 17 - Missing Evac Team A rescue team went into LA late Friday Night. A large scale battle ensued, involving Autobots and Decepticons against the Quintesson combiner called 'Piranacon' Most of the convoy returned, but several soldiers, among them Cpl Matthew Kane 'Rhino', are MIA. Army Doctor Michel Miller is also reported MIA. 2014 * January 9 - "You Making a Movie?" - Scarlett Investigates Cobra activity in New York City. * July 17 - "Ace Intercepted" - Violence escalates in Frusenland. 2015 * April 30 - "Target: Pit" - Cobra launches an all-out attack on the Pit. Players Greenshirts are available to any player as Disposable Characters -- a quick, brief app, and you, too, can play a faceless Greenshirt! They're also available as Original Characters if you'd like to create a more lasting, fleshed-out Greenshirt. Gallery greenshirt-airborne.jpg|Airborne Paratrooper greenshirt-Coastguard.jpg|Coast Guard greenshirt-comm.jpg|Communications Greenshirt-Commando.jpg|Commando greenshirtdive.jpg|Diver greenshirt-Inf.jpg|Infantry greenshirt-marine.jpg|Marine Greenshirt-Mechanic.jpg|Mechanic greenshirt-medic.jpg|Medic greenshirt-ranger.jpg|Ranger greenshirt-rifleman.jpg|Rifleman greenshirt-sailor.jpg|Sailor Preferred Vehicles * FLAK References * Infantry Division @ YoJoe.com * 2008 Trooper @ YoJoe.com * 2012 Trooper @ YoJoe.com * INFANTRY DIVISION (v6) Types of Greenshirts available * Infantry * Communications * Heavy-Weapons * Marksman * Combat-Diver * Vehicle-Driver * Counter-Intel * Medic * Anti-Armor * Combat Engineer ---- Category:Characters Category:GI Joe Category:GI Joe DCs Category:GI Joe Artillery Category:GI Joe Infantry Category:Greenshirts Category:Humans Category:Infantry Category:US Army Category:United States Army Rangers